The following disease categories and treatment respectively have been represented in Phase II studies: neuroblastoma and cis-platinum (4); acute leukemia in relapse and VM-26 (2); testicular leukemia and radiotherapy (1); acute leukemia in relapse and streptozotocin (1); metastatic retinoblastoma and adriamycin and DTIC (1) and cis-platinum (1); metastatic Ewing's sarcoma and a 4-drug regimen plus radiotherapy (1). The following disease categories and treatment respectively are represented in registrations on Phase III studies: new cases of acute leukemia and the current 4-Arm regimen for acute lymphoblastic leukemia, SWOG-7420 (4); acute leukemia in relapse and a 2-Arm regimen examing effects of adriamycin alone versus added vincristine and prednisone (2); rhabdomyosarcoma and a 2-Arm regimen evaluating the addition of adriamycin to vincristine, dactinomycin, cytoxan and radiotherapy (1) non-metastatic Ewing's sarcoma and a 2-Arm regimen evaluating the addition of adriamycin to vincristine, dactinomycin, cytoxan and radiotherapy (1). In addition to the above 19 registered subjects, ongoing studies of previously registered patients are being carried out with an overall monthly census of 25-35.